goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto Kotobuki
Transcript Part 1: Brandon Bull misbehaves at Minnie Riperton's funeral *cut to The Lion, The Elephant, The Ostrich, & Crocodile Kings playing PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale inside the Private Quarters. Elephant King is playing as Sackboy, Ostrich King is playing as Kat, Lion King is playing as Sweet Tooth, and Crocodile King is playing as Ratchet *Elephant King: Hey guys watch this! *(Elephant King uses his special move as Sackboy and attempts to kills Kat, Sweet Tooth, and Ratchet) *Ostrich King: Oh no you don't! Kat, dodge the level 2 special move and kick Sackboy in the back! *(Kat does a triple kick attack on Sackboy that sends him flying as a Sackbot appears) *Lion King: There's a Sackbot! I'm going to equip him and steal some special move power from other fighters! *(Sweet Tooth throws the Sackbot at Ratchet and drains his special move vial) *Crocodile King: Gah! Get this Sackbot off me! *(Ratchet tries to wiggle the Sackbot off him, it took some time for the Sackbot to come off from him) *Crocodile King: Ha! Take that Sweet Tooth! *Elephant King: Hey! That's cheating, how about you eat this? *(Sackboy uses his Cakeinator to throw the cake at Ratchet) *Crocodile King: Yow! That hurts so badly! That Cakeinator attack is worse than a bite from Casey Kelp's Buzzwole! *Ostrich King: I agree with Crocodile King. It sure is painful than a Buzzwole bite. *to: Brandon Bull's House *Mr. Bull: Brandon Bull, today we're going to Minnie Riperton's funeral, so I expect you to be in your best behavior or your grounded for double humanity. *Brandon Bull: Okay. *to: The Church *(We see Video game attendants sobbing as Warmth is Gone from Fire Emblem Fates plays in the background) *Funeral Manager: Here we have Minnie Riperton, she sang songs such as Lovin You. She died after Suffering from breast cancer at age 31. Part 2: The Visitors Punish Brandon Bull/Concussion Time For Brandon Bull Luna: "I'm Luna Minami. I'm very fed up with you for misbehaving at Minnie Riperton's funeral!" Roobear: "Hello, Moe and Joe! My name is Roobear Koala! What I heard from that phone call was that you misbehaved at Minnie Riperton's funeral!" Laura: "I'm Laura Koala! Even though we brought Walter and his brothers over, you're worse than them!" Floppy: "I am Floppy Rabbit, Roobear's best friend! I bet I can invent better stuff than you, because all you invent are fake VHS, Blu-ray and DVD openings!" Mimi: "My name's Mimi Rabbit, the twin sister of Floppy! You two are nothing but a bad bull!" Nick Penguin: "I'm Nick Penguin! Seriously, Moe and Joe! You're the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire world!" Pamie Penguin: "My name's Pamie Penguin, Nick's twin sister! You two ruthless and cold-hearted rats should be ashamed of yourselves." Betty Koala: "I'm Roobear's girlfriend, Betty! We all hate you two the most out of any person we've faced in our lives!" Tolee: "It is I, Tolee. You both better not hurt my girlfriend, Laura. If you do, I will beat you up!" Mingle: "I am Mingle the Sugar Glider! We are furious at you for disrespecting the Circle of Life and causing massive and gigantic magnitude 10 earthquakes, category 5 hypercanes, massive series of gigantic explosions and deadliest tsunamis to hit many of the Pride Lands's largest, enormous, developing, and gigantic safest and beautiful Japanese megacities, killing 20 million Japanese people living in the Pride Lands, Tanzania and leaving 8 billion Japanese people, causing them to permanently move to Michigan, Wisconsin, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, Arizona, Nevada, Colorado, Texas, Louisiana, Virginia, Kansas, Oklahoma, Arkansas, Mississippi, West Virginia, Idaho, North Dakota, South Dakota, Montana, Oregon, Alabama, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Ohio, Alaska, New Mexico, Maine and California as well as to Empire Bay, Liberty City,, Los Santos, San Andreas, San Fierro, San Andreas, Las Venturas, San Andrea, and Vice City, Japan! This is 00.01% of the Pride Land's Japanese population of 900,000 quadrillion centillion centillion centillion centillion! Even horrible than that, you both killed over 10 million wildlife animals in the Pride Lands and and left over 18 million wildlife animals living in the Pride Lands homeless, forcing NATO and the United Nations to bring them to thousands of largest zoos all across Japan and South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean to give them new homes!!" Kiwi: "My name is Kiwi! Now every day, I will take pictures of you receiving your punishments every time you get grounded with my camera!" Walter: "I'm Walter..." Horsey: "I'm Horsey..." Colt: "And I'm Colt! We're the Kangaroo Bros.! We're gonna knock you right out with Walter's boomerangs!" Dagett Beaver: "I am Dagett Beaver." Norbert Beaver: "And I am Norbert Beaver. We will not tolerate your horrid habits." Alex Kimble: "My name is Alex Kimble and I am so pissed off at you because of what you did at the funeral!! Blue91233: "I am Blue91233! Moe and Joe, you both are very extremely retarded and completely stupid for misbehaving at Minnie Riperton's funeral! Stan Marsh: "My name is Stan Marsh. Me and my friends ain't tolerating you on watching anything made by Warner Bros. along with the movie adaptation of the show we star in." Kyle Broflovski: "I'm Kyle Broflovski. Stan just told me." Eric Cartman: "I'm Eric Cartman. You both are pests!" Kenny McCormick: "mmpphh!! mmpphh!!" (Translated to: "And not to mention me, Kenny McCormick.") Sailor Moon: "I am Sailor Moon, me and the Sailor Scouts will not tolerate your actions! Disneystyle172 said you both will be forced to watch my show including my friends Dumbo the Flying Elephant who stars in Dumbo and Young Simba the Lion Cub who stars in The Lion King!" Sailor Mercury: "I am Sailor Mercury, we are very disappointed in you both, and I hate to say this but I have to. I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU BOTH CAUSING TROUBLE AND DOING THE SAME WITH IRIS, GIFFANY, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, AND AZURA!" Sailor Mars: "My name is Sailor Mars, I will burn you up because of what you two said was racist and against the Bible!" Sailor Venus: "It is I, Sailor Venus, We're going to burn all of your clothes and you will wear girly dresses out in the public!" Sailor Jupiter: "I'm Sailor Jupiter! I hope you both become a fan of our series and franchise!" Naruto Uzumaki: "It is me, Naruto Uzumaki. We cannot stand you two always not listening to us! If you keep this up I will get Shimajirō and his friends and classmates to beat the hell out of the you! Or even worse, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata will beat you up until you bleed to death!" Inuyasha: "It is me, Inuyasha. Start paying attention to my franchise! If not, then I will get Sango and Kagome to suffocate you to death!" Luffy: "My name is Luffy from One Piece. We are very furious at you for misbehaving at Minnie Riperton's funeral! Aladdin: It is I, Aladdin. Start paying attention to Disney more than Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Broadcasting System as you forget your memories about those three! That Includes what Sailor Moon said, Dumbo and The Lion King Eren: "I'm Eren from Attack on Titan! Me and the Survey Corps will not tolerate your actions! You will be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania if you keep on misbehaving! Shimajirō Shimano: "Hello, I am Shimajirō Shimano. Me and my friends and family are extremely furious at you two for misbehavi at Minnie Riperton's funeral!!" Hana Shimano: "I'm Hana Shimano! You two are the worst Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Broadcasting System lovers in the world!" Mimirin: "Hello. My name is Mimirin Midorihara. You better not hurt me because if you do, my boyfriend will beat you both up!" Torippii: "I am Torippii Sorano. You both will pay attention to our franchise and we strongly mean it!" Ramurin: "I'm Ramurin Makiba. You two perverted boys should be ashamed of yourselves!" Takeshi Ishida: "I am Takeshi Ishida and I agree with my wife!" Nyakkii: "Nyakkii Momoyama here. I can't believe you insulting the baby triplets! It's against the Bible!! You better not kill my boyfriend, Mitsuo Kawashima, or else I will come over and beat you both up and worse I will scratch you two so badly that you two will bleed!" Niisuke: "It is I, Niisuke Momoyama. You both will receive beatings every morning, afternoon, evening and night." Zōta Ikeno: "I'm Zōta Ikeno. We are mad at you two for insulting the baby triplets!" Kanta Kabayama: "Kanta Kabayama here. You will pay attention to our show and we mean it! Monta Kimura: "It is I, Monta Kimura. We are very furious in you two for breaking the Circle of Life! Now we are going to have to pay $950 trillion to repair all of the damages done to the Pride Land's largest Japanese towns and cities and to support the Pride Land's human population with lots of food, water, shelter, education, sanitation supplies and medical supplies and bring all of the Pride Land's wildlife population to zoos all over Japan and South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean thanks to the two of you insulting the baby triplets and threating the Otter Family! That will take forever to get all of that money!!" Kirinta Kusano: "Kirinta Kusano here. We will make you two pay for this!" Sakurako Koinuma: "My name is Sakurako Koinuma. Seriously, Moe and Joe! You two are the worst Cartoon Network, Turner Broadcasting System and Warner Bros. lovers in history! You two better not kill my boyfriend my age, Senichi, or else I will come over and severely bite you two perverts like any dog has done before!" Kento Koshiba: "Kento Koshiba here! I can't believe you insulted the baby triplets. Because of this, you made the Pridelanders very angry and really pissed them off huge time!! Even extremely worse than that, you both killed over 20 million Japanese people and Wildlife animals living in the Pride Lands in Tanzania and pissed off Mufasa and Sarabi extremely huge time! Don't even think about killing my girlfriend my age, Asako, or else I will come over and bite you boys in the leg so badly that you two will bleed!" Marurin Sasaki: "It is I, Marurin Sasaki! I will punch you two in the face for insulting babies! I also heard that you have made the opening to The Lion King 1992 Real Not Fake By Warner Bros.! You better not kill my boyfriend, Rei, or else I will break your skulls!" Būta Tonda: "Būta Tonda here. You both will pay attention to us and we strongly mean it!" Kikko Hayashida: "I'm Kikko Hayashida. We are very furious at you and we will beat you two up! Don't you dare even think about killing my boyfriend my age, Akio, or else I will come over and beat you two up so severely that you two boys will bleed!" Ms. Shikako: "My name is Ms. Shikako. We Challenge Islanders will not tolerate your actions!" Ms. Inuko: "My name is Ms. Inuko. We are furious at you both for what have you both did!" Taro: "Taro here! Simba and Nala will beat you both up for disrespecting the Circle of Life, you disgraceful boys! You better not kill my girlfriend, Morina, or else I will beat you both up and bite you two boys in the leg!" Gonta: "Gonta here. I will slam my fists and send you two flying to Challenge Island for making 16 more fake VHS openings and 14 fake DVD openings when everyone knows that they are strictly forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe!" Nyamie: "Nyamie here. we are very angry at you for insulting the baby triplets! Don't think about making a dead meat video out of Kento Koshiba or else I will come over and beat you both up and scratch you two severely!" Slippy V: "It is I, Slippy V. I am so mad in you two!" Sophie the Otter: "Moe and Joe, we meet again. You know that I'm Sophie the Otter. You boys have to stop misbehaving or you'll be sent to jail forever or worse, you both will be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania!" Peanut Otter: "I'm Peanut Otter. Moe and Joe, we meet again and you both are really bad for insulting the triplets!" Baby Butter: "Me Butter. both of you, stop!" (Translation: "I'm Butter. Both of you, stop!") Jelly Otter: "My name's Jelly. If you both keep on making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and keep on causing trouble, you both will be sent to Care-a-Lot where the Care Bears will happily sing and dance and try to be nice to you both! Won't that be real torture?" Tuck Carbunkle: I'm Tuck Carbunkle!! Sheldon Lee: Sheldon Lee!! Brad Carbunkle: Brad Carbunkle!! Jenny Wakeman: And I am Jenny Wakeman, you both are no good for insulting the baby triplets! Parappa: "I'm Parappa the Rapper. I'm gonna outrap you two! I also heard that you two have made 15 more fake Blu-ray openings and made 18 more fake VHS openings and 12 more fake DVD openings!" Jo Frost: "I'm Jo Frost of Supernanny! You're attitudes were appalling, threatening, extremely racist and disgusting, white supremacist, heartbreaking and disgraceful, hurtful and unacceptable!" Kimba: "Kimba the White Lion here. Kitty and I will not tolerate your actions at the hospital!" Kitty: "I'm Kitty. I agree with my boyfriend. Moe and Joe, you both better stop misbehaving or else you both will be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania!" Daniel Tiger: "Hello, Daniel Tiger here. I can't believe you both insulted the baby triplets! That is so stupid and very cruel, and oh, you both are worse than DJ Octavio and King Garon!" Prince Tuesday: "We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe. We can't believe you two boys insulted the baby triplets." King Friday: "We're the King and Queen of the Land of Make-Believe, and we forbid sex tapes. Moe and Joe, you both have insulted the baby triplets!" Queen Saturday: "Everyone knows that insulting babies is against the Bible and the law! Moe and Joe, you two will become fans of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood and we strongly mean it!" Kagome: "If that isn't enough, you will also watch Woody Woodpecker, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go To Heaven, Anastasia, Ice Age, Robots, The Peanuts Movie, Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, Tom Sawyer, The Pebble and the Penguin, The Land Before Time, Rock-A-Doodle, Rio 1 & 2, Horton Hears A Who!, and Pretty Cure." Naruto Uzumaki: "The only Broadway musicals you'll go to are The Lion King, Aladdin, Tarzan, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast and Mary Poppins." Sailor Moon: "You are to be forced to comfort Shimajirō and his friends everytime they see Mufasa die in The Lion King both Broadway and film! If not, we Sailor Scouts will beat you up until you bleed to death!" Sailor Mars: "Yeah! In fact, Mimirin Midorihara and Shimajirō Shimano cry a lot extremely harder when Mufasa dies! They can flood a whole entire area with her tears just like Alice from Alice In Wonderland!" Sailor Mercury: "Kikko Hayashida, Marurin Sasaki and Sakurako Koinuma do the same as well. Except, in Tarzan both broadway and film when Tarzan's Parents and Kerchak both die, they cry massive tsunamis of tears out of their eyes to flood the entire area!" Mimirin: "You will be forced to become a fan of Sailor Moon!" Hana: "Mimirin is right! You will be forced to watch Sailor Moon every morning, afternoon, evening and night everyday nonstop! If not, my brother will beat you up until you bleed to death and rip you apart limb by limb!" Jazzi: "And you'll be forced to watch my TV show every single day for the rest of your life along with other children shows such as Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō, Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow, The Magic School Bus, Bill Nye the Science Guy and The Lion Guard!" Marurin Sasaki: "Now you will be stretched for making several foot porn pictures out of Shimajirō Shimano and his 5 year old sister Hana!!" A EGG U R is soon stretched COC* A EGG U R: "No! (X40)" Nyakkii: "Good. Now you have been stretched and you won't be in stretched for massive punishment. Now James Midorihara, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara will give you final punishments." James Midorihara: "This is very painful warning for calling Nowi stupid and disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands. If you abuse my 8 year old sister, Mimirin for no reason or if you force Iris to tickle her feet for no reason with acrylic paint, Lucina is going to whack you harder with a belt!" Lucina: "Yep, that would be me." Shimajirō: "And if you dare make lots of more foot porn pictures out of me or make lots of more foot porn pictures my girlfriend, Mimirin Midorihara and to upload them to crash Hongmao's very expensive computer along with Lantu's very expensive computer, Azura will beat you up so severely and eat you up for good!" Inuyasha: You will watch Disney movies such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi 1 & 2, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella trilogy, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Star Wars: A New Hope, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back The Fox and the Hound, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Kiki's Delivery Service, Castle In The Sky, Beauty and the Beast trilogy, Porco Rosso, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, The Lion King, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, 101 Dalmatians (1996), Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, Hercules, Mulan, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, A Bug's Life, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tarzan, Dinosaur, The Emperor's New Groove, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, Treasure Planet, Finding Nemo, Brother Bear, The Lion King 1½, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Chicken Little, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, The Wild, Cars, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Cinderella (2015), The Good Dinosaur, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Zootopia, The Jungle Book (2016), Finding Dory, Moana, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Beauty and the Beast (2017), and Cars 3!" Mimirin: "Yes! Your parents and family also arranged for Mufasa and Sarabi from The Lion King and Tiger the Cat from An American Tail including Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma and the Z Fighters from Dragon Ball Z and Mikasa and the Survey Corps from Attack on Titan to come over and beat you both retarded low class idiots up and aggravatingly assault you both for insulting the baby triplets and disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands. Tiger, Mufasa, Sarabi, Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Piccolo, Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan, Adult Gohan, Goten, Future Trunks, Kid Trunks, Videl, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Yajirobe, Chiaotzu, Inuyasha, Sailor Scouts, Survey Corps troops, Tuxedo Mask, Luffy, Claude Speed, Tommy Vercetti, Carl Johnson, Toni Cipriani, Victor Vance, Niko Bellic, Luis Lopez, Huang Lee, Johnny Klebitz, and Naruto, beat him up!!!" Sarabi, and Tiger appear very angry and red all over them while holding chainsaws along with Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma and the Z Fighters and 900 quadrillion of Survey Corps soldiers and team up with Naruto, Inuyasha, Eren and Mikasa, Luffy, Sailor Scouts, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Hwoarang, Forest Law, Ling Xiaoyu, Tuxedo Mask, The Grand Theft Auto main characters, and The Save-Ums are holding chainsaws and they are ready to attack Moe and Joe as the Scary sound effect plays very extremely loudly Mufasa: "Brandon Bull, I'm very pissed off at you for disrespecting the Circle of Life by misbehaving at Minnie Riperton's funeral!! You both could have killed my family and friends!!! You both have severely disobeyed us for insulting the baby triplets and threatening to Otter Family including Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura, and what's worse, you both caused largest and gigantic series of massive EF-5 tornadoes, tsunamis, catagory 5 hypercanes, magnitude 10 earthquakes, and giant creature ambushing with The Imprisoned, King Dodongo, The Helmaroc King, and Gohma to kill millions of human people and wildlife animals and leave trillions of human people and wildlife animals in my kingdom homeless!!!!" Tiger the Cat: "Mufasa is right! You are very pure evil, cold hearted and murderous like Warren T. Rat, Scuttlebutt and Mr. Grasping! Prepare for some bleeding!" Inuyasha: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Luffy: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Naruto Uzumaki: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Eren: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Goku: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Chi-Chi: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Kid Gohan: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Teen Gohan: "Prepare for some bleeding!: Adult Gohan: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Videl: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Yamcha: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Tien: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Vegeta: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Bulma: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Kid Trunks: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Android 18: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Female Survey Corps Soldier: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Male Survey Corps Soldier: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Mikasa: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Jazzi: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Noodle: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Ka-Chung: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Foo: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Custard: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Iris: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Giffany: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Dark Magician Girl: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Goku, Z Fighters, Eren, Mikasa, Survey Corps Troops, Luffy, Naruto Uzumaki, Inuyasha, Jazzi, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Foo, Custard, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura: together "AND NOW, YOU BOTH SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!!!!!!!!" see the TV static followed by a technical difficulties. Part 3 Finale: Azura's emotional talk with Peacock Queen and Iris *is devastated as she is crying some crocodile tears from her eyes Category:Brandon Bull gets grounded series Category:Brandon Bull's grounded days